Mi Nueva Y Alocada Vida
by Criying Is Beautiful
Summary: Una cosa: nunca convivas como una loca.


**Bueno, aquí vengo , volviendo a subir este fic. Espero que os guste. Besos!**

**DISCLAIMER : NADA DE FINAL FANTASY VII ME PERTENECE.**

**Capitulo 1. La Casa.**

Abrí la puerta de madera vieja casi a trompicones. Era increíble lo vieja que podía ser aquella comunidad de vecinos. Me pregunté si en unas semanas estaría tejiendo manteles rodeada de bolas de pelo de gato. Negué rápidamente con la cabeza, despejando esos pensamientos oscuros.

No me atreví a entrar en la casa, por miedo a que las cucarachas me llevaran a cuestas e hicieran con mi cuerpo un festín cucarachil. Me asusté aún más, puesto que eso lo decía Vinnie, mi hermano, un sicólogo deprimido cuyo deseo era cortarse las venas con la hojilla de afeitar de Cristiano Ronaldo. Si no moría así, prefería que su ataúd estuviera decorado con oro en polvo. Ni en sus sueños. Eso podíamos hacerlo con spray dorado y también quedaría bien.

Puse un pie en la dichosa casa y encendí rápidamente la luz. No quería arriesgarme aún.

Miré por los alrededores del salón - comedor - cocina (a menos espacio, menos cucarachas…) para encontrarme con la suciedad en persona. Era un viejecito de unos 70 años que llevaba barriendo un cuadro del suelo de mármol por lo menos una hora, dada su increíble rapidez mente-cuerpo-acción.

Suspiré lentamente al percatarme de que el señor dormía. ¿Cómo podía quedarse alguien dormido… de pie… mientras barre?

-Señor. - le llamé, preparando el spray de pimienta mezclado con insecticida y algo de bicarbonato. Nunca se sabe a quien te enfrentas… - ¡Señor! - insistí, pero no despertaba. ¿Y si estaba muerto? Me acerqué lentamente, spray en mano, hasta tocar con la yema de los dedos el hombro de la … un segundo, ¿había una palabra mas asquerosa que "mugrienta"? gabardina. Entonces chillé. El señor había abierto los ojos repentinamente, como en esas películas de miedo sin presupuesto. El vejete oxidado empezó a reír.

-Tranquila, mujercita… - dijo, con su voz grave y deteriorada. - Era una broma, es para que te acostumbres un poco a la mecánica de nuestro edificio.

Ah, claro. Tal vez si salía fuera la vecina de abajo se me tiraba a la yugular simulando ser un vampiro, porque esa era la mecánica del edificio.

-Bueno, y ¿qué hace usted aquí? - pregunté con brusquedad. Quizá me respondía de nuevo que era la "mecánica del edificio" . Que se atreviese a gastarme una broma. No sobreviviría.

-Tranquila, mujercita.

Si volvía a mencionar la palabra "mujercita" para referirse a mi sentiría mi mano acoplarse suavemente sobre su mejilla.

-Estaba preparando tu casa para que tuvieras una buena bienvenida. - dijo, señalando todo a su alrededor. Como si de la casa de un rey se tratara el resultado de su trabajo.

Todo estaba tirado por el suelo, no había muebles, solo un colchón tirado en medio del salón, las paredes estaban manchadas con lo que parecía…¿huevos y tomates estallados contra la pared?

Lo único que allí había limpio éramos yo y el cuadrito que con tanto esmero limpiaba. De la higiene del anciano… no me atrevía a hacer conjeturas.

-Mejor márchese y … ya termino yo.

La luz de la mañana me dio de lleno en la cara. Maldije por lo bajinis. Entonces me sobresalté cuando escuché el móvil sonando bajo mi almohada. Siempre lo ponía ahí, me daba suerte. Maldiciendo de nuevo por lo bajinis, contesté, con educación y respeto:

-¿Qué quieres? ¿No tienes otra hora para llamar? Yo también duermo, ¿sabes? Así que ya puedes ir metiéndote el puñetero móvil por el…

-¡Aerith, soy yo, Tifa! - Tifa, mi única mejor amiga. Sonreí levemente, intentando contener la risa. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo es tu nueva casa? ¡Una mansión, supongo!

-Te equivocas. Dios, si vieras al conserje limpiando mi nueva casa…

-¡Guau, te limpian y todo! - dijo ella, fascinada. Pobre ilusionada. Aun no conocía el resto de la historia.

-¿Qué dices? - pregunté yo, riendo - El pobre hombre sólo había limpiado un cuadro del suelo y el resto estaba todo tirado. Y encima no paraba de llamarme "mujercita" - suspiré levemente.

-¿Mujercita? Jeje, ¿y salió vivo?

-Si, claro. - dije con un tono obvio.

-¡Qué extraño! Creí que había muerto anoche, por todos es sabido que a ti no te gustan las bromas. - empezó a reír, pero paró de repente para preguntar : -¿Y la casera?

-Pues… - me levanté de la cama al escuchar el timbre - no ha venido. Puede que sea esa que acaba de tocar el timbre. - dije, alzando las cejas.

-Bah, seguro que es ella. - abrí la puerta para encontrarme con la Reina de Roma.

-Tif, pongo el manos libres. - dije, mientras pulsaba el botón y articulaba un "buenos días" para la casera.

-Estoy segura que tu casera es de esas de siempre. Ya sabes, las típicas viejas que vienen a molestarte todos los meses pidiéndote una enorme cantidad de dinero que ni ellas pueden pagar por una casa sucia y asquerosa. Seguro que intentará que la invites a tomar el té para engatusarte y … PAM, venderte otro piso. Ten cuidado, Aerith, ¡es una arpía! - dijo, con voz grave. Puse cara de miedo, puesto que no pensaba que Tifa soltara todo eso de la casera. Miré lentamente hacia la anciana para encontrarme con su cara de enfado colosal.

-Tifa… te está escuchando.

-¿Quién me está escuchando?

-Mejor… mejor te llamo más tarde, ¿si? - dije. Colgué rápidamente sin esperar su respuesta. - Perdónela es que anoche se emborrachó y se encontró con una ancianita que la puso de los nervios y desde entonces…

-No, no, mujer, no me des explicaciones. - dijo la casera, componiendo una sonrisa cómplice. Me asusté aun mas. - Bueno, vamos a lo que vamos… vengo a por el dinero del alquiler.

-¿Ya? Si me instalé anoche. - _"Ladrona" _pensé para mis adentros. Tal vez era verdad lo que decía Tifa. Me pregunté si la casera habría colocado por casualidad una caja llena de bolsitas de té en el armario de la cocina.

-Lo sé. - dijo con voz maternal - El dinero. - me tendió la mano hacia adelante.

-Señora, ahora mismo no lo tengo en efectivo… -dije, excusándome. Ni siquiera tenía una casa decente, como para tener 500 en efectivo. ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué debajo del colchón había un pasadizo hacia una mina de oro?

-No importa, tengo el tarjetero. La forma no es problema.

Apreté los puños tras la espalda. _"Increíble" _Era astuta, eh… ni se me había pasado por la cabeza que tuviera un tarjetero escondido. ¿Porqué no venía en otra ocasión y se iba a coser o a hacer cualquier otra cosa menos molestarme?

-Espere aquí. - dije, e hice lo que deseaba hacerle desde que había pedido el dinero: cerrarle la puerta de un portazo en las narices.

Aproveché para llamar a Tifa de nuevo y volver a poner el manos libres , mientras buscaba la tarjeta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿La vieja te está acosando? - dijo Tifa, exasperada en cuanto contestó al teléfono.

-¡No! - dije, sudando: no encontraba la tarjeta de crédito. ¡Pero si estaba en la cartera! Pero claro, si no encuentras la cartera, mucho no se puede hacer. Sonreí con amargura.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces nada. La casera , que me pidió el dinero del alquiler desde ya. Uf…

-Le habrás dicho que no tenías en efectivo. - dijo, con el tono de voz que utilizaba mi madre para echarme la bronca.

-Si, se lo dije. Pero, ¿a qué no adivinas la artimaña de la vieja? - ya no sentía respeto hacia la casera. Me parecía un ser insignificante.

-¿Qué hizo? - preguntó ella, mientras escuchaba que cogía unas llaves.

-¡Me dijo que no había problema, que tenía un tarjetero! ¡JA! Problema para mi, no para ella. - Di un brinco de alegría por encontrar la cartera, pero luego paré, ya que eso significaba perder dinero.

-¡Será…! - pero no terminó su frase. - Aerith, haz tiempo con la casera, ¡voy para allá!

-¡No, Tif! - pero ya era tarde. Había colgado. Escuché los tonos del teléfono como una posesa. Hice una pequeña pataleta poco ruidosa y abrí la puerta de nuevo.

-Señora, no encuentro la dichosa tarjeta… si no le importa pasar y esperar dentro mientras la busco… - mentí. Podía quedarse allí de pie tras la puerta durante horas mientras yo escapaba por la ventana y me tiraba triunfalmente sobre el rojo Beattle descapotable de Tifa , y nos marchábamos de compras durante todo el día. Pero eso era soñar demasiado: Tifa tenía un Mercedes - Benz modelo viejo, para nada era descapotable, y yo tenía vértigo y si caía era para morir. Y justamente era Domingo, día en que todo cierra.

-Claro, por supuesto. - dijo. _"Como vas a decir que no, mujer" _pensé yo, con odio reprimido.

-¿Le apetece tomar algo?

-Té, por favor.

Mi corazón se encogió. Justo como Tifa me había dicho.

-No tengo té. Ni siquiera he ido a comprar. Sólo tengo agua.

-Ah… entonces nada.

Sonreí para mis adentros. En realidad tenía unas botellas de zumo que había traído en la maleta, pero no tenía porqué enterarse.

-Espere aquí, ¿si? - dije mientras me daba la vuelta y hacía como que registraba el cuarto de estar.

Habían pasado 30 minutos y "seguía" aparentemente sin encontrar la tarjeta, pero la casera no parecía impacientarse ni lo más mínimo. Miró su reloj y suspiró pesadamente.

-¡Vaya, que tarde se ha hecho! Bueno, tengo que irme. - dijo, mirándome fijamente. Cómo si la fuera a echar de menos. Era lo que estaba deseando. -Vendré mañana a recoger el dinero - sonó algo a amenaza, pero me contuve -Hasta mañana. - dijo, cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Cuando me aseguré de que ya había bajado al menos dos tramos de escalera, saqué la tarjeta de el pantalón del pijama y la volví a colocar en la cartera.

En aquel instante volvió a sonar el timbre y me pregunté si lo mejor no sería esconder la cartera. Negué con la cabeza y miré por la mirilla: Era Tifa. _"Llegas tarde, amiga"._

Abrí la puerta lentamente y me encontré a una radiante chica de 20 años, con los cabellos largos y negros, piel blanca como la crema, y bellos ojos rubíes que ahora estaban cubiertos por unas despampanantes gafas de sol negras. Compuso una sonrisa al verme.

-¡Aerith! - dijo, abrazándome. La abracé, aunque tenía que ponerme de puntillas para hacerlo.

-¡Tif! -dije yo.

Estaba atardeciendo. Había varias cosas tiradas por el suelo : latas de cerveza, sandalias, el sujetador de encaje negro de Tifa y el mío de encaje dorado. En fin, estábamos cómodas, pero no entre la suciedad, dado que mi casa parecía otra: Ya habían llegado los muebles, Tifa y yo habíamos pintado la casa, habíamos cambiado la decoración y las cortinas del salón y habíamos hecho la compra. Para que todo fuera perfecto yo tenía que conseguir trabajo y la casera desaparecer.

Tifa reía a carcajadas y yo también, ambas con otra lata de cerveza en las manos.

-Y… y entonces decía - Tifa casi no podía articular palabra, puesto que la risa no la dejaba. Se aclaró la garganta y puso voz de camionero para decir: "Eh, tu, muñeca, ¿vienes a cenar esta noche?

Nos empezamos a reír como locas, como si lo necesitáramos para seguir viviendo.

-¿Y tu que le respondiste? - a mi no se me entrecortaba la voz por la risa, sino por los tragos de cerveza.

-Ah, si, si, jaja, le respondí que… tenía novio.

-¿Novio tu? -dije, exagerando mi tono de voz.

-Ya… ya sé. -empezó a reír, contagiándome.

Reímos durante toda la noche.

_Din-don. _El timbre. Resonó en mi cabeza como si de una bocina de barco se tratara. Me puse el cojín del sillón sobre la cabeza.

-Aerith … - escuché la débil voz de Tifa que me llamaba. - El cartero del amor…

Bajo el cojín compuse una sonrisa pequeña y leve.

-¿Por qué no te levantas tu a abrir? - le propuse, tapándome aún más con la cálida mantita…

-¿Yo? No… en primer lugar… -dijo, bostezando - estoy en bragas y en segundo lugar, quiero hacerte una pregunta. - dijo. Miré a través del hombro y la vi, aún tumbada.

-¿Qué pregunta? - dije yo, también bostezando.

-¿Hoy no venía tu sexy, joven y adorable casera a cobrar? -preguntó con escepticismo.

La casera. Si, venía.

Un momento…¡LA CASERA!

-¡Mierda! - dije, levantándome rápidamente del sillón y cogiendo los mayas que había usado la noche anterior para dormir. - ¡Mierda, mierda! - susurré, exasperada.

-¿Dónde? - preguntó Tifa, alarmada, sentándose en el sillón en el que dormía y mirando a todos lados.

-¡En ningún sitio! ¡Despierta ya! - le espeté, buscando la cartera con ahínco. ¡Maldita vieja! Cogí la dichosa tarjeta de la cartera rosa y me dirigí rápidamente a la puerta, asegurándome de que por lo menos llevaba un suéter puesto. Abrí rápidamente y me la encontré, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Tome su dinero! - le espeté, poniendo con fuerza la tarjeta sobre su mano. La mujer borró su sonrisa de inmediato. Pasó la tarjeta por el aparato, puso el importe y firmé rápidamente. Me devolvió la tarjeta.

-Ah, Aerith…

-¿Es algo importante? - la corté. Quería quitármela de encima cuanto antes.

-No… solo quería decirle que pasara un buen día.

-¡Ah, que bien! -dije, con ironía. -¡Adiós! - cerré la puerta y la dejé tras ella, seguramente estaría maldiciéndome. Pero no estaba de humor aquel día para tantas finuras.

Suspiré pesadamente. Al menos Tifa no se había vuelto a dormir.

-¿Me puedo duchar aquí? - preguntó inocentemente. Sonreí lentamente y asentí con la cabeza. Iba a ser un día duro.

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y divertido. Besos^^ y dejadme algún review! :D**


End file.
